April's Foolish Spider
by Cashagon
Summary: "Hey, Spidey?", Hawkeye called up. Said Spider jerked. Nearly falling off his perch. His eyes widened when he saw the Avenger below him. Hawkeye smirked, "Your under arrest", he released an arrow.
1. Arrested

April's Foolish Spider

.

.

Spider-Man crawled through a broken window into the warehouse and flopped face-first on the nearest rafter. He was _exausted!_

He'd been on the move since 1:00am. The day had started out OK enough. He had an early morning patrol, spent the rest of the morning with Aunt May, tinkered in his room on a new web-shooter design, and ate lunch. It was _after_ lunch when the things started to go crazy.

A middle-aged man in a black suit and sunglasses showed up at his house and(thank all that is good in the world that Aunt May had been at the store) told Peter he was from SHEILD. Oh, and he was under arrest.

Now, Spider-Man knows how to keep cool under pressure. After almost a year of fighting Lizards, Rhinos, and walking batteries has prepared him for almost anything. Being told he was being arrested was nothing to him. The cops said that every other Saturday!

Peter Parker on the other hand...Yeah, he ran.

For the rest of the day, he was running(swinging). He had at first hoped he could get some help from an Avenger or some other hero.

But alas, when Iron Man showed up that was not the case.

He too, wanted to arrest the vigilante.

Spidey's thoughts on the situation? _The universe hates me._

Spidey groaned into the wooden beam, "Of course he'd try to arrest me, too. Iron Man is an Avenger, the Avengers work for SHEILD! They probly ordered him to! The question is why?", he sits up, swinging his legs, "Is it because I'm a vigilante? Technicly I am breaking the law. Is it because I'm 17? They do know who I am. Maybe they blame me for what happened to Conners..."

Spidey slumps, stuck in his depressing thoughts of all the reasons why SHEILD would want to arrest him. He didn't notice the blond man in purple leather strolling into the warehouse. Turning his gaze to the rafters he quickly spotted the red and blue hero. He pulled out a bow and aimed a special arrow.

"Hey, Spidey?", he called up.

Said Spider jerked. Nearly falling off his perch. His eyes widened when he saw the Avenger below him. Hawkeye smirked, "Your under arrest."

He released the gas-arrow and the world went black for a certain Spider-teen soon afterwards.

.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 _13 Hours Later_

.

Spidey groaned, blinking his eyes open. Sitting up, the first thing he noticed was the lack of messy bedroom. Instead, he was on a couch in an almost as messy penthouse with an amazing veiw of New York.

He blinked. _What? Where am I?_

Spidey got up off the the couch and made his way to the window. Carefully stepping over sleeping heroes and heroines in various positions.

 _I've got to get a picture of this_ , he thought, barley holding back a laugh.

Hanging from a hole in the ceiling, by his hammer, was the God of Thunder. Hugging his dangling fist was a man in red and black leather, muttering about smuggling apple pies.

Spidey reached for his phone, only to find something in the way. He looked down to find the object in the way was a skirt. A skirt attached to a dress. The kind Dorthy wore in 'The Wizerd of Oz'.

"WHAT happened? Why and I in a DRESS!?"

"White Tiger dared you."

Spidey whipped around, going into a crouch and aiming his web shooters at-Agent Coulsen?

 _Wait? How do I know who he is?,_ Spidey tilts his head to the side. Then in a flash, he remembers.

He stands up and slaps his forehead.

"Tony's party! April Fool's Day!", he points to him self, "I was this years Fool."

The Agent smirks, "That's right", he manuvers through the sleeping bodies and hands Spidey a folder with the SHEILD logo on it, "I tried to give this to you last night, but you seemed to be on a sugar-high and decided to paint my face."

It was then Spidey noticed the artwork. Agent Coulson was sporting a lovely cat face.

Coulson continued, "Nice dress by the way."

With that, he left to report to Fury. Did he plan to wash his face before seeing him? It wouldn't be the strangest thing Fury's seen.

Spidey shrugs and goes back to the window. He needed to get home.

 _Wonder what's in the file?_ , he thought, glancing at the papers inside. He nearly dropped them after seeing the bold heading of the first page.

 **SHEILD ACCADEMY**

.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

.


	2. Payback

**Payback**

"Ah, come on Pep! It was a joke!"

Tony chased after his girlfriend as she made her way to the elevador. Pepper ignored him, a scowl marring her face. Why is she mad? A certain billinaire inventor is to blame for that. I would divuldge the details, but...

"It doesn't look that bad. I think you look great in green."

"Not on my face I don't", was the deceptivly sweet reply.

I stiffle a snort. I can't even think about it, it's too funny. Pushing the memory of the recent past out of mind for now, I continue my curent task.

"Pep, Pepper, please don't walk away mad. It wasn't even meant for you! I'm sure it'll come out..."

Tony's voice fades as the elevador doors close. Putting the final touches on my little project, I take another look around the Avenger's living room. Done with this room, I stand up to make my way to my next assignment.

When that's done, I think I'll pay Butterfingers a visit.

* * *

"TONY! What did you do to my game avatars?!"

Tony jolts awake from where he'd fallen asleep on the couch and stares at Clint, blinking owlishly, "Huh?"

Clint rolls his eyes and agerily gestures to the TV screen, "My game avatars. You did something to them and now they all look like you!"

"What?", Tony sits up to investigate the archer's claim. And yes, the fisrt person avatar looked exactly like Iron Man. Tony blinks at the screen, "I didn't do that."

Clint gives him a deadpan look and opens his mouth to ask who esle could have done it, when Bruce walks in.

Wearing an odd choice of clothing. Torn, black shorts and a red t-shirt with a comicly big picture of a nametag that said, "My Name is DAVE".

"Tony, where are my clothes?", Bruce asks the confused hero.

"Those aren't yours?"

"No, Tony, these are not mine. My clothes are gone and this", he gestures to his current apparel, "is all that I could find. Seriously, Tony, there are plenty of people with the same letter for their first and last names. It's not that strange."

"First off, no there isn't. You, my green friend", he stands up and moves to make himself a drink at the mini bar, "are an annomaly of monikers. Second, I-"

"Tony, how did you move Mjolnir? I impressed, but puzzled...", Thor ponders as he joins the others in the living room, "Last month you were unable to lift it, has something changed?"

Pouring some scotch into a glass, Tony raises an eyebrow, "Nothings changed, and I didn't touch your hammer. Why do you think I moved it?"

Thor scruches his eyebrows in confustion, "Mjolnir is missing and in it's place was this note."

Bruce holds his hand out, silently asking to see the note. Thor hands it to him and he reads it alound, "'Thor, I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed Mjolnir. Yours truly, Tony'... This is your handwriting, Tony. Can you really lift Thor's hammer?"

"No, I can not", Tony answers shortly before taking a swig of his drink, "I also did not change Hawkeye's avatars, and I did not steal Brucies clothes", he spots Natasha and points at her, "I didn'd do it!"

She doesn't pay mind to his seemingly random outburst and goes to the couch, stealing the remote from Clint. Switching the screen to satalite, she asks, "Been to your lab lately, Tony?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you knew that Butterfingers is dancing around in Bruce's shirt with Thor's hammer on a table."

"...you wouldn't happen to know how they got there, would you?"

"I know you didn't put them there."

The male members of the team present shared a look, each wondering what was going on.

"Sooo, Tony didn't mess with our stuff?", Clint questions.

"Nope."

"Did you...?"

"No."

"Then who did?"

* * *

"Good work, Spider-Man."

"Thanks, Coulson."

"The stealth suit still needs a few more tests before it's ready for the feild, but I think you are."

"I am what? Oh, oh, oh! You mean I'm ready to go on actual missions? Not that pranking Tony isn't fun..."

"Yes, your ready. In fact, Fury suggested you join my team."

"Yes! When do I start?"

"Right now."

* * *

 **Happy April Fools Day! Hope you all liked this little one-shot. Due to popular demand from the voices in my head, I had to write a sequel to 'April's Foolish Spider'. This takes place exactly a year after Tony's party, and as you can probably guess, Spidey took up SHIELD's offer. And now he gets to join Coulson's team! Whoo!**

 **Cash'll see you next April. Peace!**


	3. Bad Idea

**Bad Idea**

 **.**

"Everybody knows the plan?"

"Yes."

"Are the Dwarves ready?"

"Yeah. All set."

"Good. You have your assignments. Move out."

* * *

"Good work, May. Now we can move on to the mission in Alabama. Fury's made it top priority", Agent Coulson says, leading the orientale woman into his office, "The case file is on my...desk."

The two agents stare at Coulson's desk. On the ceiling. Everying that had been on the desk, including the case file, were all still in place. Somehow not falling prey to gravity's laws.

Coulson tilts his head, "May? What's the date?"

"April first. I wonder who did this. Parker?"

"Most likely. But I can't help but think he had help."

"Fitz and Simmons. How does extra training sound."

"A good idea. That added to whatever Ward decides to do to them."

Coulson's mouth curved upward, smiling at the misfortune to come to the young pranksters.

* * *

"FITZ! SIMMONS! PARKER!"

Peter struggles to wipe the smirk off his face. Simmons and Fitz also working to smother their giggles.

"Seems Ward found our surprise", snickers Simmons.

Skye stalks into the lab and drops a dwarf drone on the table. Glaring at the three, she points at the drone and says slowly, "If I find one of these things messing with my stuff again, moving things when I'm not looking..."

Ward storms into the room, cutting into Skye's threat, "Where are my guns?"

"Aren't they in the gun locker with the others?", Peter asks innocently.

"Someone took them. All there is", he calmly places a purple and blue Nerf Rebelle Dimondista Blaster on the table, "are these things. Now where are my guns?"

"Whoa. Deep breaths Ward", Skye raises her hands and makes calming motions to try and stop the ticked off agent, "It was just a prank!"

"You were in on this?"

"Nooo..."

"Then stay out of it", he snaps.

"Fine, fine", she gingerly walks around him and makes to leave the room. Turning back to the nervous looking science team she gives them one last warning, "I'm serious about the dwarves. Keep them away from my stuff."

Fitz, Simmons, and Peter rapidly nod their heads, still focused on the fuming Ward.

"Well?", Ward questions after Skye has left the lab.

"They're in Peter's cabin!"

"Fitz!", gasps Simmons.

"I'm sorry! But he looks really close to killing us!"

"Fitz has a point", Peter points out, "This is why we didn't prank Agent May."

"You'll wish you didn't prank me either when I'm done with you", Ward promises.

Fitz, Simmons, and Peter gulp at the same time. They're starting to think they didn't think this one through.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **So sorry this is late. I meant to add this chapter on the 1st, but my laptop was acting up. Sooo, happy late April Fools!**

 **Cash is out. Peace!**


End file.
